lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Human
Humans (aka mankind or humanity) is perhaps the largest, and most powerful race that exists on the planet Earth. The Human race can be devided into two main factions with the one being the Numenorians, and the second being the regular Humans. Humans are among the youngest races on Azeroth, but they make up for it by being the most populous. With life spans generally shorter than the other races, humans strive all the harder to achieve great heights in empire building, exploration, and magical study. Their aggressive and inquisitive nature lead the human nations to become active and influential in the world. The Humans have spread throughout all of the Earth due to their high birthrates, and powerful benafactor in Zeus but there very begginings and first city is the now destroyed city of Kavzar in the Italian Alps of which was designed by Zeus himself, and his isolationist cousin Perses of whom also built a Dwarven fortress at the location. Standing as the mightiest human city for centuries even while the rest of the human race was far weaker then the bigger races the city would be destroyed during the Titan Civil War by Fronos of whom took his vengeance on Zeus by destroying the city and turning it into a mockery of its former beauty becoming Skavenblight. Created by the Titan Zeus the humans were meant by the Titans to be the race that took over after the Elves were deemed to be a failure creation, and this would go along well until the races of the other Titans, and Chaos Gods begin to push back, and this has caused a loss of land for the humans in a massive way. First the humans were devestated by the Fall of Africanas by the Greenskins of which destroyed a huge population of humans. The humans were then devestated politically when they lost their most powerful Empire in Numeron following the menipulation of the Numenorians by Malekor, alongside this Sigmar discovered a plot to destroy The Empire and was killed saving Europe from this threat, and then later Jesus the man meant to lead the humans was killed by a trap set by the Lahmian Kingdom under the leadership of Malekor yet again. History Early History The Humans have spread throughout all of the Earth due to their high birthrates, and powerful benafactor in Zeus but there very begginings and first city is the now destroyed city of Kavzar which was designed by Zeus himself, and his isolationist cousin Perses of whom also built a Dwarven fortress at the location. Standing as the mightiest human city for centuries even while the rest of the human race was far weaker then the bigger races the city would be destroyed during the Titan Civil War by Fronos of whom took his vengeance on Zeus by destroying the city and turning it into a mockery of its former beauty becoming Skavenblight. Titan Changes to Humans Pregnancy Titans reduced pregnancy time from an average of nine months to an average of six months greatly expanding the fertily capability of the human species. Human Groups Europeans Germans See Also : Germans ' German' is one of the primary ethnic groups in Europe, and although it was primarily found in modern day Germany, Scandenavia, and Muskova, it had a serious shakeup during the events of the Great Migration. The German people are devided religously between the different sects of the overall ethnic group, which the Teutons belonging to the Cult of Sigmar, the Vandals to the Dragonoph, and so on. This has meant that while their appearance is similar amongst the different sects there cultures have diverged quite heavily due to these changes. The Germans originally made themselves known in the region that is now known as Norway, Swedan, and Finland as well as the northern part of Germany. From here the Germans would migrate at first naturally with the Teutons, and Goths leaving Norway, Swedan and Finland for the region of Muskova, and northern Germany. For years the Germans were not very densly populated but an explosion happened when the Empire of Numeron introduced a higher quality of farming to the continent which led to much larger fertility. This fertility would first rear its head after the Andals invaded the lands of Norway, and Swedan and caused much of the Vandals, and other Germans to flee these lands for the safety of Central Europe. Italians See Also : Italians The Italian are a relatively spread out group with different areas within the Italian Peninsula, and these include the Etruscans, Greeks and the many Italian tribes such as the Latins, Campanians, Samnites, Sabines, etc. Such tribes had spread out much earlier into Europe from the east and southeast both as invaders and, more gradually, as farmers, giving up hunting and gathering for the more efficient process of tilling the soil. In the process they developed towns, government and written language. Not all of these various peoples are linguistically or ethnically closely related. Some of them spoke Italic languages, others spoke Greek because of the arrival of Hellenic colonists, while others spoke languages that belonged to another Indo-European branch or, like the Etruscan language, were not Indo-European. The classification of a few of these linguistic designations are unknown or disputed. Franks See Also : Franks Slavics See Also : Slavics Asians Arabs See Also : Arabs Persians See Also : Persians Kurds See Also : Kurds Lahmians See Also : Lahmians Hybrid Groups Numenorians Main Article : Numenorians ' The Numenorian' are sub-sect species of Humanity who hailed from the island ofAtlantis. The Numenorians are a mixture of Elven, and Frankish bloodlines that morphed into a new kind of human in the form of the Numenorians, and another lesser version in the form of the Atlantians of whom share many qualities with the Numenorians but are in the end mainly human in characteristics. The Numenorians are most known for the fact that they are basically immortal in age, and only a few things can cause them to actually die of old age, while they can be killed as easily as any mortal though. The Numenorians first came into being when they were transplanted to the island of Atlantis by Ulthuan who wanted to use the Franks as slave labor to mine the extremely valuable mines that dotted the island. For centuries they mined for the Elves until over the years the Franks morphed into the Atlantians, and a new segment grew from the mingling of Elves and these Atlantians which came to be the Numenorians. The Numenorians would take control of Atlantis and from here they would create the Empire of Numeron which grew exponentially throughout the world. Malekor would menipulate them into destroying themselves with Chaotic visions of grandeour and this caused them to be punished by their gods. When Atlantis was destroyed the Numenorian fled to Europe where they would eventually come to found the Massive Empire of Numeron. Once very numerous the Numenor are now a dwindling species, and their numbers are now only found in a few ruling families in Central Europe. The Numenorians were never the most populous of groupings but they maintained a heavy influence over huge areas, and they were often grouped together with their cousins in the Atlantians. The Numenorians suffered incredible losses during the Downfall of Atlantis, and then the Downfall of Numeron sealed their population's fate, and caused the loss of power continent wide for them. The Numenorians have been steadily growing since the days of the Downfall of Numeron in the south, but in the north they are being slowly destroying in fighting against the Empire. Atlantians See Also : Atlantians Noteable Members Human Titan Pantheon The human race was created by the Noble Titan Zeus and in this creation he would enlist the assist of many of his children, and other Noble Titans in the creation of different branches of the human race forming what is known for this purpose as the Human Titan Pantheon. List of the Human Titan Pantheon Category:Races